


Reunion Will Come

by needsmoresleep



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Anime, Emotional, Emotions, M/M, Manga, Nezumi - Freeform, Nezushi - Freeform, Novel, One-Shot, Oneshot, Reunion, Shion - Freeform, Yaoi, reunion will come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion wants to apologize to Nezumi, to ask for his forgiveness. He waits for his return, hoping they can still be as they were and even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Will Come

Shion awoke with a start, his breathing coming in pants and sweat covering most of his body. It took him a second to figure out where he was and he relaxed if only just a little. The bed under him squeaked quietly and he turned towards the ruffling sheets next to him. A small white mouse poked its head out from under the light blue sheets and Shion smiled sadly at the creature.

"Sorry Hamlet…just a bad dream. I'll be right back."

His feet touched the ground and he shivered slightly at the coldness of the floor. His bare feet searched the ground for some warmth but it was nearly impossible with the current weather. Winter had started to hit the city relentlessly and even though it was a welcomed change, at times like this he couldn't help but long for summer. He left his room quietly, making sure not to awaken his mother and went to the kitchen.

A frame stood atop the table and he went over to sit before it. Inside there were strips of paper; the ones that Karan and Nezumi had exchanged while he had been pursued by the authorities. His fingers moved to the thin glass and traced the elegant letters that Nezumi had written to his mother. Promises of a reunion and words of hope were written there. His mother had seen these as her treasures and they had been the source of her strength throughout the whole ordeal.

Now he wanted them to be his.

Two years.

Nezumi had been absent for that long and his heart was starting to crave his presence. Nezumi had always been different from everyone else and had always told things as they were. It would always hurt, but the truth was always painful.

Warmth.

Even with all of the pain that his words would cause, there was always warmth. Days when Nezumi would surprise him, like the time when he showed him how to dance. Like the day of their farewell and their departing kiss. Shion reached to touch his lips. That kiss had been so much like the one he had given Nezumi when he had set out to look for Safu, but it was different. Nezumi's kiss was filled with promises.

_Reunion will come._

A warm hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see his mother hovering over him. Her eyes showed worry and her lips were pulled downward, "Shion…what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Tears spilled from his eyes and he wept quietly. His mother hugged him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he finally calmed down. His mother knelt before him, making her much smaller than before. She smiled at him and asked once more, "What's wrong?"

He looked over to the frame that she had made and she followed his sight. She grabbed both his hands in her own and tried to find the appropriate words to say. It was all quiet for a second, except for the wind that quietly banged against the windows. There was no storm but it was a bit windy.

"I'm sure he's alright…and I know you two will meet again."

"I said something…" he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I said something…awful…as we were escaping," he paused, "I accused him of using Safu and me. I couldn't take it…and blamed him for everything. He knew nothing could be done for Safu…he knew that I needed to vent…and he played the role of the bad guy. He…got hurt because of me. If I hadn't hesitated…if I had told him where…"

"Shh," his mother hushed him and gently caressed his cheek.

She could feel the sadness emanating from him and she knew this wasn't the first time he had come down here at night. She had watched silently from afar but today she couldn't just stay hidden. His eyes had watered up and she wanted to do something for him. Now that she was here and listening to everything, however, she doubted she could do anything but reassure him. She could only hope that Nezumi was fine and would come back.

"I wanted to tell him…to apologize…but so many things happened…"

She held him because that was the only thing that she could do.

After a few minutes he laughed quietly and wiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry mama. Look at me, crying like a baby. Really, what will Nezumi say if he were here…"

She smiled sadly as he stood from his place, "I'm going to bed."

She ruffled his hair gently, "Good night."

 

* * *

 

Shion yawned as he headed off to work. He had been unable to sleep the night before and had only passed out three hours before having to wake up. He yawned once more but found himself stopping. The city had changed drastically. The wall was gone and nothing divided the districts. There were new houses littering everything and he couldn't help but wonder in which one Nezumi might be in. Would he be in the room they shared? Would he have moved? Had it been destroyed? And the books?

There were many questions floating about his head, but right now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. He went to the station and waited patiently for the train to come by. After a five minutes wait, he realized he must have just missed the previous train and decided to get a quick snack. The train usually passed every fifteen minutes so he had time to spare. He moved to the entrance and browsed the many snacks the new vendor had in stock.

_Cheep-cheep_

He froze as he felt and saw a black mouse atop his shoulder. It raised itself on its hind legs and cheeped once more before making its descent and running off.

_Moonlit._

However, he disappeared as soon as he appeared. Shion continued to look but it was useless. The small creature had disappeared and as he turned, he realized he would miss the train. The mechanical sound announcing the stop and the sound of the doors closing resonated in his mind but he pushed it all away. _He_ was close by and was watching him. He could feel it in his bones and so he went back to the station, hoping that the day would hurry.

 

* * *

 

Karan couldn't help but notice how jumpy Shion was being when he arrived. The food had been ready by the time he had arrived and they both settled down to eat. Shion would constantly check the time and his foot would tap continuously, as if he were nervous. He had finished his food but before he could leave she stopped him.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

She went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a slice of cake – cherry cake, "Just something I made to cheer you up."

Shion smiled and took the slice, "Thank you mama."

Karan smiled as Shion headed to his room, a little too quickly, and she couldn't help but wonder if something had happened. She moved to sit down in the living room and began to watch the news.

Shion sat the plate of cherry cake on his bedside table and wondered what would happen. Nezumi had always been around when something bad was happening. Unless, of course, he took a different approach and let his emotions rule over. Then there would be a different reason for his appearance, but it seemed impossible. The incident two years ago had opened his eyes to reality and believing there was a third choice was something he was skeptical about. He turned to his window and had the urge to approach it and throw it open like he did six years ago.

Like the day he had met Nezumi.

He went to the window and opened it, more calmly than six years ago, but still wanting something to be different. Nothing happened, nothing changed, except for the coldness that swept inside his room; the cold breeze of the winter night. Would anything change? He shivered slightly and was glad he still hadn't shed his scarf and jacket from earlier today. It helped him keep the warmth in his body enough to not freeze. He placed his arms on the window sill and thought back to it all.

Nezumi was everything to him. He had taught him so many things and had saved and protected him on numerous occasions while he had only been a burden. He didn't know how to fight or make successful escapes and infiltrations. All Shion had to brag about was his brain and even then it had limitations in the real world.

He stopped in his tracks and could feel his hairs rise. Warmth like no other enveloped his left hand and he could do nothing but look down, hoping it was what he believed.

A gloved hand was placed atop his and his mouth moved on its own, "Nezumi."

Nobody answered his call for a few seconds and when it did, it was a chuckle he had missed dearly. Then, before him stood the beautiful being he had dreamt about on numerous occasions, both in good dreams and nightmares. He looked just as he did two years ago; serious, triumphant, kind, and truthful. His hair had grown slightly but his bangs still framed his face and his hair was still in the usual ponytail. Once he regained control of his muscles his face broke out in a smile and he embraced Nezumi.

_Reunion will come._

His hands moved to Nezumi's neck and Shion kissed him. He had kissed him once before; a goodbye kiss, and Nezumi had done the same two years ago. Now, however, he would give him a welcome back kiss. A kiss that, he hoped, would let Nezumi know how important he was to him. He wanted to pour all his feelings into this one act of affection. They broke apart and he found that he was crying, but a smile still grazed his lips.

"Shion?" Nezumi asked, his brows creased slightly at his reaction.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…"

"What are you talking about?" Nezumi asked, wiping at the pale face before him.

"Two years ago…I blamed everything on you…I couldn't handle what was going on….and accused you of using me…of using Safu to destroy the Correctional Facility…I know it wasn't true…"

Nezumi hushed him like his mother had done just the night before, "I know you didn't mean it and I figured something like that would happen. It was a way for you to cope, but it's all in the past."

"What are you doing?" Nezumi asked as Shion's hand wandered over his shoulder and abdomen.

"Just wondering…if I had to sow you up again."

Nezumi laughed, "No your majesty, not today."


End file.
